familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Osage County, Kansas
/1822.066478}}|1}} |density_sq_mi= /703.503830}}|1}} |time zone = Central |UTC offset = -6 |DST offset = -5 |web = www.OsageCo.org |ex image = Osage County Courthouse Kansas.jpg |ex image cap = Osage County Courthouse in Lyndon, 2009 |lat deg = 38 |lat min = 39 |long deg = 95 |long min = 44 }} Osage County (county code OS) is a county located in east-central Kansas, in the Central United States. As of the 2010 census, the county population was 16295. Its county seat is Lyndon, and its most populous city is Osage City. The county along with Shawnee, Jackson, Jefferson, and Wabaunsee counties is included in the Topeka, Kansas, Metropolitan Statistical Area. Osage was originally organized in 1855 as Weller County, and was renamed in 1859 after the Osage River that runs through it.http://www.osage.kansasgov.com/MV2Base.asp?VarCN=18 Law and government Osage County was a prohibition, or "dry", county until the Kansas Constitution was amended in 1986 and voters approved the sale of alcoholic liquor by the individual drink with a 30% food sales requirement. Geography According to the 2000 census, the county has a total area of , of which (or 97.81%) is land and (or 2.19%) is water. Adjacent counties * Shawnee County (north) * Douglas County (northeast) * Franklin County (east) * Coffey County (south) * Lyon County (southwest) * Wabaunsee County (northwest) Demographics As of the U.S. Census in 2000, there were 16,712 people, 6,490 households, and 4,737 families residing in the county. The population density was 24 people per square mile (9/km2). There were 7,018 housing units at an average density of 10 per square mile (4/km2). The racial makeup of the county was 97.27% White, 0.22% Black or African American, 0.65% Native American, 0.17% Asian, 0.10% Pacific Islander, 0.41% from other races, and 1.18% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 1.53% of the population. There were 6,490 households out of which 33.80% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 61.00% were married couples living together, 8.10% had a female householder with no husband present, and 27.00% were non-families. 23.50% of all households were made up of individuals and 11.50% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.54 and the average family size was 2.99. In the county the population was spread out with 27.00% under the age of 18, 6.40% from 18 to 24, 27.00% from 25 to 44, 23.70% from 45 to 64, and 15.80% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 39 years. For every 100 females there were 96.00 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 93.30 males. The median income for a household in the county was $37,928, and the median income for a family was $44,581. Males had a median income of $30,670 versus $22,981 for females. The per capita income for the county was $17,691. About 6.40% of families and 8.40% of the population were below the poverty line, including 8.40% of those under age 18 and 10.40% of those age 65 or over. Cities and towns Incorporated cities Name and population ( estimate): Annual estimates of the population to . Released . * Osage City, }} * Carbondale, }} * Lyndon, }} (county seat) * Burlingame, }} * Overbrook, }} * Scranton, }} * Quenemo, }} * Melvern, }} * Olivet, }} Townships Osage County is divided into sixteen townships. The city of Osage City is considered governmentally independent and is excluded from the census figures for the townships. In the following table, the population center is the largest city (or cities) included in that township's population total, if it is of a significant size. } |- | Arvonia || 02550 || || 136 || 1 (3) || 112 (43) || 13 (5) || 10.13% || |- | Barclay || 04175 || || 239 || 2 (5) || 124 (48) || 0 (0) || 0.14% || |- | Burlingame || 09375 || Burlingame || 1,768 || 9 (25) || 186 (72) || 1 (0) || 0.43% || |- | Dragoon || 18575 || || 214 || 2 (6) || 94 (36) || 0 (0) || 0.07% || |- | Elk || 20175 || Overbrook || 1,723 || 12 (32) || 140 (54) || 0 (0) || 0.30% || |- | Fairfax || 22150 || || 513 || 5 (12) || 111 (43) || 5 (2) || 4.14% || |- | Grant || 27850 || || 297 || 3 (8) || 93 (36) || 0 (0) || 0.25% || |- | Junction || 35725 || || 1,210 || 9 (24) || 129 (50) || 0 (0) || 0.15% || |- | Lincoln || 40925 || || 134 || 2 (4) || 83 (32) || 0 (0) || 0.10% || |- | Melvern || 45725 || Melvern || 812 || 7 (18) || 115 (44) || 0 (0) || 0.13% || |- | Olivet || 52725 || Olivet || 263 || 2 (5) || 143 (55) || 17 (7) || 10.70% || |- | Ridgeway || 59825 || Carbondale || 2,661 || 25 (64) || 108 (42) || 2 (1) || 2.00% || |- | Scranton || 63700 || Scranton || 1,273 || 14 (36) || 92 (36) || 1 (0) || 0.91% || |- | Superior || 69500 || || 293 || 3 (8) || 93 (36) || 0 (0) || 0.30% || |- | Valley Brook || 73200 || Lyndon || 1,524 || 15 (38) || 104 (40) || 0 (0) || 0.46% || |- |colspan=9|Sources: |} Education Map of Osage County (map legend)]] Unified school districts * Osage City USD 420 * Lyndon USD 421 * Santa Fe Trail USD 434 * Burlingame USD 454 * Marais des Cygnes Valley USD 456 Media Osage County is served by a weekly newspaper, The Osage County Herald-Chronicle (Web site). The newspaper has a circulation of approximately 4,500, making it the 3rd largest paid weekly publication in the state of Kansas. The Herald-Chronicle was created by the merger of The Osage County Herald and The Osage County Chronicle in February 2007. See also * National Register of Historic Places listings in Osage County, Kansas References Further reading * History of the State of Kansas; William G. Cutler; A.T. Andreas Publisher; 1883. (Online HTML eBook) * Kansas : A Cyclopedia of State History, Embracing Events, Institutions, Industries, Counties, Cities, Towns, Prominent Persons, Etc; 3 Volumes; Frank W. Blackmar; Standard Publishing Co; 944 / 955 / 824 pages; 1912. (Volume1 - Download 54MB PDF eBook),(Volume2 - Download 53MB PDF eBook), (Volume3 - Download 33MB PDF eBook) External links ;Official sites * Osage County * Osage County District Court * Osage County Historical Society ;Additional information * Blue Skyways * Kansas Statistical Abstract ;Maps * Osage County Map, KDOT * Kansas Highway Map, KDOT * Kansas Railroad Map, KDOT * Kansas School District Boundary Map, KSDE Category:Counties of Kansas Category:Osage County, Kansas Category:Established in 1859 Category:Topeka metropolitan area